Future microlithography methods that will replace current 248 nm wavelength exposure processes may include processes based on 193 nm, 157 nm, or Extreme-Ultraviolet (EUV, ˜13 nm) wavelengths. At these extremely low wavelengths, the design of transparent polymers, and thus photoresists based on such polymers, is a difficult problem due to the tendency for a wide variety of organic groups to absorb strongly in this ultraviolet wavelength range. Alternative functional groups, polymer backbone architectures, photoresist additives, and photoresist design and formulation strategies will be required to meet this challenge of developing new photoresists for these lower wavelength lithographic methods.